Alpha and Omega: The 'Rabies' OutBreak
by Deadly Instinct
Summary: The end is nigh! As an unknown killer spreads through the air and water, slowly killing and turning it's victims into blood thirsty monsters, it's up to a special wolf, and a ragtag group of human's and ex-soldiers to put and end to this nightmare! (Non-anthropomorphic,) *CANCELLED UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!*
1. Bring Me The Horizon

**Hey'o everybody! Hope you're all having a good time, because I'm getting back into my A &O stuff so sit back and enjoy, I decided to go into an A&O story with the infected, 28 day's later style, so yeah, beginning of this is gonna be slow, and don't expect quick updates, ASJ (A Survivor's Journey) Is canceled, for now, I want to take a brake from MLP, after I get maybe, 100 views on this I'll work on the other one!**

 **Alright enough stalling, I now grant you~**

* * *

 **Alpha and Omega:**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 1: Bring Me The Horizon**

* * *

 _I can't believe she dumped me for barf!_ Humphrey thought, slightly saddened by this shattering reality. Even after all they've been through, saving her from the three bears, the howl they shared, and after that, she just up and leaves him for that, Garth. He felt heartbroken because of this. In the distance he could hear the howls of married wolves and their mates, happily howling, as he sulked by a nearby pond.

Before, Humphrey and Kate seemed to be hitting it off well, that Alpha and Omega can't mate rule was revoked, and they seemed to be living with each other just fine. But right before the Moonlight howl, Kate up and dumps Humphrey, quite sad, really. As Humphrey sat quietly by himself, he began to hallucinate Kate, the once love of his life, sitting next to him, head resting on his shoulder. His head snapped to his shoulder, but sadly she wasn't there. When he looked back to the water, she was still there, tears slowly began to form in his eyes. As they fell into the water, the ripples from them screwed up the mirage that was Kate. Humphrey, now quietly, sobbing to himself.

Slowly, his ears were hit with the sweet sound of his Kate's howling, along with that shit-heads' _Garth_.

Atop the Howling Rock, was a gold, and crimson red wolf duo, Howling together in bliss. Humphrey took one more glance to his old mate, then looked away before he would burst into more tears that flowed down his cheeks.

As our one of our protagonist's sulks to himself, not to far away, a human sat in a chair, with a cooler full of Cobra 40's, along with a speaker hooked up to his phone...

Humphrey then sat up, and made his way to his den. He stopped, when he picked on a noise emitting in the distance, a strange noise at that. Slowly Humphrey walked over to where he heard the noise.

When Humphrey pushed passed on final bush, he found something he didn't expect, a human sitting in a chair, with two oddly colored boxes, of different sizes, next to the human. The human had yet to realize the animal sitting behind him. He instead moved his hand towards the speaker, and twisted the nob, and raised the volume, making it super loud! It could heard from here, to the Howling rock.

Slowly Humphrey began to creep next to the human, trying to peek into the box next to him. Humphrey peeked into the boxed, but found cans, the one thing he couldn't open, quietly. He tried to sneak away, but right as he almost home **(Metaphorically)** , Humphrey had snapped a stick, luckily the music was loud, and canceled it out, unfortunately, the human had called it quits, tired of waiting for his friends, sat up and turned around to face Humphrey. Needless to say they were in a fierce staring competition. Neither showing weakness.

Slowly a song came on, Hollywood Undead - No. 5...

 _ **(Deuce)**_

 _"Hollywood we never goin' down, Hollywood we never goin' down, And all the kids in the hood, come on and wave your hands~"_

 _The Radio was emitting a certain beat, this beat causing Humphrey's tail to thump against the ground in rhythm._

 _"Hollywood we never going down, And when your drunk shake your ass like you know how to dance~"_

...

The human had then socked Humphrey in the face, 'ringing his bell' so to speak. Humphrey's vision faltered, giving the human enough time to grab the gun.

The man had aimed the pistol at Humphrey, but his attention was dragged to a silhouette approaching. The man then called out to the figure, "Hey, over here! I need help!"

But, he soon felt the need to vomit arise, the women's face was contorted and mauled by some animal. Blood oozing out of her face. The most concerning thing was, she wasn't showing any sign of pain. She then let out a loud screech before rushing the man. She leaped unto his chest, and tried to bight him. He smack her with his pistol, and got her off.

"STOP! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!" The man screamed. But it fell on deaf ear's as she continued her assault against the man.

The man then kicked her off, and pulled the trigger releasing a deafening bang.

The woman was knocked back, now flat on her back convulsing, her arms flailing around. Until it stopped, and her head rose back up. She slowly rose to her feet, glaring dagger's at the duo.

"What the fuck..." Both the human and wolf muttered at the same time. The woman then let out a scream, before running like a psychopath at them, shrieking. The man then lifted his gun, and shot her in the head. The body dropped to the ground, ceasing it's movement. But the sigh of relief was yet to be had, as more bloody humans piled out of the woods. All of their eyes fell on the human, and Humphrey. Again just like the crazed woman, they all rushed forward screaming bloody murder.

Humphrey bolted away from the man, as he did the same. Humphrey was running as fast as he could. The crazed people had gave chase, fifteen after Humphrey, fifteen after the man. The human was running while blindly firing behind him. Catching only a few per magazine. The began to panic as he pushed through the brush, passing up a crazed man or women who gave chase at the sight of him.

The man then spotted a lone Jeep up a head, blood on the exterior of the vehicle, with a body laying only a few feet away. The man then got closer to the body, and noticed he was missing most of the flesh along his legs, up to his lower abdomen. The man passed the remains of the other human, and hopped in the Jeep, unfortunately, there were no key's in sight. Not in the glove box, or anywhere else.

The man then ran back to the decaying body, and searched the shirt's pocket's. Until he glanced at his hand, a small chain of key's resided within his hands. He reached for it, and yanked them out. He dashed back to the Jeep, and closed the door. As soon as he did, a crazed human had hit the window, and tried to break it. The man then began trying different key's, trying to start the engine.

He began to panic as the crazed human cracked the window. Finally, the final key had started the Jeep. The crazed person had just shattered the side window. Reaching out to grab the man, he screamed and tried to beat the person off, proving in-affective. He then reached for his pistol, and shot the person in the shoulder causing him to fall out of the window. The man stomped his foot on the gas pedal and sped away from the crazed humans.

Slowly making his way through the forest, the man heard multiple shout's for help, or in pain. He cringed at the mental image of people being torn to shreds, pleading for the crazy humans to stop. He pressed on, ignoring the shout's for help. He them came across a disgusting sight. A couple wolves had their organs spilled along the dirt, with a humans eating them. He then accelerated and rammed the humans. Splattering them along the ground. Slowly, he found a dirt path. He decided to take, and drove along the path.

Suddenly a wolf had leaped in front of the stolen Jeep, soon followed by five crazed humans. The man then pulled his handgun out, and shot the infected. One in the chest one in the head. The wolf had looked at him, then back to the bodies.

Out of nowhere, a group of at most twenty crazed people came out of the brush, and dashed towards the wolf. The man then began firing at them, killing only 6 of them. He then shouted, "MOVE DAMMIT!" The wolf seemed to understand this and dove out of the way, as the man ran the remaining crazy people over.

But, more followed after. Soon amassing a giant horde. The wolf had then went for the back of the Jeep, seeing the window was damaged enough that he could break, and jump in. With one fell swoop, the wolf had landed inside the back of the Jeep.

The man then once stomped his foot on the gas pedal and sped off, ramming anything it his path. Soon after he broke away from the horde, with them shrieking and giving chase, ultimatley failing in catching them.

The man leaned his head out the window to see better. He secretly glanced at the wolf in his passenger seat, seeing the animal pant, and gasp in air. The duo had escaped the horror's of what was soon to end the world, Mankind's error in their research, the failed attempt at curing Rabies.

Although the duo may have survived their first encounter with the crazed civilians, this will hardly be their one and only encounter with. Because beyon them, laid the desolate ruins of a nation, cities burning, crazed people bighting and tearing other's apart. But even this, is paltry to what lies a head of the two...

* * *

 **Well, how did I do? Since this is my first zombie fic, please tell me in the review section, anyone who wants to submit an OC to spice things up, tell me in a private message, or chuck it into the review section. The more the merrier. That's all I have ofr now please check back later for my new stock!  
**

 **Ciao!**

 **P.S: Did anyone catch the 28 day's later reference in this? Let em know if you did!**


	2. Out In The Rain

**Hey'o, I'm back with more! I've been non stop writing this, so this is my little gift to you guy's who read my stories faithfully, enough stalling...**

 **Also my update schedule will drop due to my 3 of the 4 kitten's my family have died within the same month, so I'm really pissed off and sad at the same time... Alright enough of my sad-ass, you came here to read this story, not my life! I grant you~**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega** :

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter Two: Out In The Rain**

* * *

 **(Max's P.O.V)**

My name is Max Bishop. I am 21 year old from California, Modesto. I am... was a college student working for a master's in the Medical Field, right now was spring break. I was planning on staying indoors working every day, but my friends guilt tripped me into going to Canada, Jasper Park for some 'R & R", even though I'm not in the military, getting off track... Me and my friends consisting of; Beverly, an exchange student from Germany, Michael, a Jock who plays football **(Man responsible for me being here)** Cody, a short, slightly hyperactive geek who plays things like dungeons and dragons, Jennifer college slut- I mean a cheerleader, Hunter, again 'nother Jock, and Patrick, a stoner who's pretty laid back, not the typical, 'Stoned so much I don't even-', but when he is stoned, he becomes practicably a god at math and science, the two thing's I slightly struggle with.

As of right now, I'm currently fleeing in my Jeep I got for my 20'th birthday, with a wolf in my passenger seat. Yeah, going from science projects and bullies, to fleeing from crazy people with blood oozing out their eyes. Life couldn't be better.

As I drove down the desolate path, tree's quickly flying by, I thought about my family. How terrified they must be, people just going rabid, trying to kill other people like wild animals.

Thinking about wild animals, I now held a wolf in my Jeep, who wasn't freaking out like it should be. I'll have to put more thought into it later, right now I wanted to listen to the radio. I then glance over at the radio, before switching the frequency, until I found the rock station. I silently listened to some A7X, Metallica, AC/DC, Korn, and some other bands, hell even the wolf bobbed his to it, which was strange to say the least. Given that they didn't know a lick a English.

"Heh, you like this?" I asked, not expecting any form of response.

"Yeah, what is it called?" The wolf asked.

I swear my blood ran cold as a chilled crawled up my Jeep came to a harsh stop, flinging dirt everywhere, before I turned to the wolf,

"D-did you j-just talk?" I asked with uncertainty. Thinking it was my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Well yeah, I mean you guy's can too, right?" He asked, I could tell he was male, because his voice wasn't a higher pitch like a female.

To say I was shocked was a major understatement, more like dumbfounded. Ever since I was little, I was taught everything about animals, except the singing ones. The fact that this wolf, a wild animal, could talk is revolutionary! Though, now that I think about it, how _could_ he speak perfect English? I had to make sure he wasn't a hallucination, so I tested him.

"Okay, if you really can speak English, and your not a mirage, do you know my birthday?" I asked.

"No... Why would I?" He answered. I still wasn't convinced.

"Well, then what is my favorite coulor?" I asked.

"Again, don't know." He answered.

"Hmm, okay then, do you know my first crush?" Trick question. I have no crush.

"...Jessica..."

"..."

"Okay so you're not a figment of my imagination..." I said aloud.

"Oh, so that's what the question's were for." He asked.

"There's a gas station just down the road we're there...okay, uh, introductions, my name is Max Bishop, your's?" I asked.

"Humphrey." He said, we smiled and shook hands.

"So, question Max, How old are you?"

"Well, I'm 21, how old are you?"

"About a year." He said. He then glanced out the window, amazed at how fast we're going.

Thinkin' about now, his name was awfully familiar but I couldn't quite place where I heard his name, it's probably not important.

Gas Station...

In all honesty, I had no clue if it was safe or not. I was planning on going to my parents, but reconsidered, first-off I don't have enough gas, if those freaks are running around, then the store owner's booked it, and the looter's probably stole everything, even the gas which is essential against those freaks. But there was a small gas station near here, so either it would be a bust, or it would pay-off. Though it's always good to get a second opinion so, I asked Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey? I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I was thinking about going to the gas station and hitting it up, but there are problems with that..." I said.

"And those are~" He asked.

"Well the three things that could happened, well four things goes like this: 1. The owner's are still there, and we get gas to go to my parents, 2. The store is abandoned with looter's clearing it leaving nothing, 3. The owner's and some other's are crazy lunatics, and we'll have to leave, meaning wasted gas, 4. They shoot, plain and simple... So what should we do?" I asked.

"..." He didn't respond.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'No comment' which means gas station it is!" I said.

Humphrey, again, didn't respond, choosing to remain silent. Honestly it was unnerving, especially with avenged sevenfold 'God Hates Us' playing, since I'm Catholic. But since he wasn't talking I now had to form a plan, in case, 'Go to parent's house' doesn't happen. I could ask my friends, hell they might already be preparing to fight them. But if they were already dead, morbid, I could go find a hotel, or go home, barricade it, and wait it. Only problem is that I don't have the necessary supplies to withstand this. If mankind even comes back from this! Or, it may only be in Canada, with the US and the Canadian government shooting the infected, and rescuing survivor's. But that's unlikely. They may shoot anyone they see in hopes of containing the Infected, which wouldn't as far-fetched as it was in movies.

"LOOK OUT!" He suddenly asked.

I was snapped out of my thought's, as I swerved to avoid hitting the bear. My Jeep rammed into it, which nearly flipped me, unfortunately I did a donut by hitting, sending me spinning around it.

"JESUS!" I screamed trying to regain control. This part of the trail had loose dirt everywhere, so it was difficult to get traction. Until I hit a tree causing me to fly forward and off the trail. We both screamed as my Jeep tumbled down the hill, thrashing around violently, until we hit the bottom, Jeep flipped up-side down my head felt like a a hundred pounds had been placed on it from every direction. A warm liquid trailing down my face as the slightest sound of water dropping down caught my attention. I tried to turn my head, but the Migraine prevented that. I groaned and hugged my head, noticing the huge amount of blood leaking from my arms, with shards of glass sticking out. I then looked up, and tried to untie my seat belt, I regretted it instantly. My head slammed down first, and my Migraine multiplied tenfold.

My vision began to blur, as the sight of an injured Humphrey crawled away. I tried to call to him, but nothing came out. I then _attempted_ to crawl to him, but to no avail. Then my vision finally filled with the void as I blacked out.

 **(Four hour's later, Nighttime)**

And as, quick it came it disappeared, my eyes fluttered open revealing the hard rain striking the ground, as thunder rumbled in the distance. My body went into Overdrive as I panicked, and shot out of the totaled Jeep. I looked around, and found no immediate threat, so I calmed down, I shambled over to the back of the Jeep hoping to either find more ammo, a melee weapon, or another gun. Opening the back door, my eyes found nothing but a bunch of tipped over boxes, and food wrapper's. I sighed in disappointment, until my gut told me to flip a certain green crate. My eyes lit open at the sight of an AA-12 shotgun, with only three magazine's. With how little ammo I had for this gun, I couldn't afford to be trigger-happy.

After I took the weapon, I walked away from the Jeep, internally smiling at my fortune, until a wave of worry, anxiousness, hit me. I felt as though something was gone. . . someone. But, who? I then realized Humphrey was nowhere insight. I screamed his name.

"HUMPHREY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

But no reply came.

I frantically looked around, but found no trace of his presents anywhere, any clues he would have left behind would be washed away with the rain. I looked up he hill, feeling my heart sink as it was a very steep climb back up. And with it raining, I would slip if I tried to get back up. I looked around, and decided to continue along the cliff side. If Humphrey was still alive, either he made it to the gas station, or somewhere safe.

I jogged along the side of the cliff, snapping to the direction of any sound, animal or just a random twig breaking. I wasn't gonna take the chance and let one of those crazy bastards sneak up on me. Soon though something in the distance came to view, although with the rain, it was impossible to tell if was a bear, deer, or human, but I wasn't going to take a chance, I crept down, and slowly made my way to the figure.

I finally found out what it was, and it made my stomach sick. It was a soldier. . . with his right arm armed completely missing, dried blood along his right side. He was just standing there, looking up at the sky, not inching a single muscle on his body. I went against talking to him, in risk of this man being like everyone else. I now slowly crept passed him, but a lone crow cawed, and he was snapped out of his trance with the sky, and looked at me.

The worlds most intense staring contest commenced as he stood there looking at me. He then roared loudly before charging at me. He sent a fist at my face, but I side stepped it, and kicked his back left leg, which did nothing to him. I then dodge another fist, and shot at his visor, which made him stumble back and fall, his visor showing some damage. I aim for it again, but he raised his arm, and took the shell full on.

I then shoot his left foot, and he stumbled forward, leaving his visor open. I was able to shoot the visor two more time before he jumped back to his feet, his visor cracked, forming the shape of a spiderweb. Before I could shoot one more time, he grabbed me by the throat, and threw me against the wall, hurting quite a bit. I jumped to my feet avoiding a boot sent to my head. I ran around him, and empty one more shell into his visor, before it gave in. The shrapnel digging into the mans head.

He dropped to the ground with a heavy _thud_ ceasing his movement. I slowly walked over to him, and tip his body over showing what was left of his face. It looked like a bowl of grounded up bloody meat. Yeah, I'm very sure he's dead.

I walked away from the brutalized bod, and continue along the path. Hoping to find something fro shelter, hell, a car would do, as long as I'm out of the rain. Eventually the sight of a nearby cave comes into my view. I briefly checked my surroundings, with the coast clear, I walk into the cave and find nothing in it, making me feel a little bit safer. I slump against the corner in the very back of the cave. I felt tons of weight apply itself to my eyes lids, as they slowly shut on me. I then let go and fell asleep.

...

* * *

 ** _Objective updated;_**

 ** _Get to the gas station, primary._**

 ** _Find Humphrey, optional._**

 ** _info of undead updated._**

 ** _Common infected._**

 ** _*NEW* Armored infected/Skulldozer._**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand cliffhanger, so anyone who wants to be in this story go ahead and PM me the OC or review it! It doesn't matter, I'll read it either way. But for the next update, maybe... Uh, 2 days? I've been going through some personal issues so. Please be patient, other than that, have a good night!**


	3. The Gas Station, Event on The Horizon

**Huza! I have returned, and it feels good~! Anyways we're nearing the quarter marker for this so, the story will be getting a little interesting~ This Chapter will be the view of Humphrey... Technically, 'cept for the beginning.  
**

 ** **FoxyGuy87: "** That was cool. Fun fact: I was listening to Hollywood Undead when reading this, so when I saw HU - No.5 I was kinda like wtf? Also, Bring Me The Horizon is another band I listen to, idk if the chapter's name was inspired by that band or if it's just a coincidence. I also noticed that the A&O is really flooded with high school stories, which is kinda annoying. It is probably a bit hypocritical for me to say it because I'm writing a high school story myself, but it's just something I've noticed. Anyway, really good chapter :) "**

 **Thank you, it brightens my day seeing other's enjoy my story :D**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak  
**

 **Chapter 3: The Gas Station, Event on The Horizon  
**

* * *

 **(Omniscient P.O.V) (4 Hours earlier)  
**

A lone Jeep harboring a wolf that could talk, and a college student. Both quietly listening to the radio. Not saying a word to each other. The human, Max Bishop, tuned the radio, changing the station to something he likes. Then he came upon the rock station, playing a mix of multiple songs, Humphrey and Max bobbing their head, forgetting the horror's that awaited them for the time being.

Of course not too far ahead of them, a mother and her cub were walking along the dirt path. The cub annoying her mother to no end, much like all kids, no matter the race. The little cub kept asking questions such as, 'Are we there yet?' or 'I'm hungry!' The mother was being vigilant, watching out for more of the, crazed humans. The mother had never seen anything like it, humans that just threw themselves at her, one actually landing a bite on her shoulder. This happened about half-an hour ago, and the bite had yet to stop burning.

Soon, the sound of a vehicle approaching along with music she couldn't recognize emitted up the dirt path. She then said,

"Be quiet little one, somethings coming." The mother said.

"What is it?" The cub asked.

"I don't kno-" The mother was cut off by a scream from the left. She turned and found two crazy people leaping at her. One tackled the cub, while the other attacked the mom. The cub scream for his mother, while the mother began to crush the head of a human.

"MOMMA-" The cub screamed, but was silenced by the crazed human biting and tearing his jugular vein. The mother bear turned, and screamed as she charged the human, she then picked the human up, and slammed him against the ground as hard as she could. easily breaking it's back. She lifted her paw, and caved it's head in. She smiled at delivering justice against the monster that took her child's life. She then laid down next to the body of her son, weeping over him.

The sound of the vehicle approaching grew louder, she looked up, and saw what humans call a 'Jeep' coming towards her. She wanted to join her baby in heaven, so she slowly trotted out in front of the car, the driver swerved to dodge, but he still rammed her, killing instantly by force of impact. The Jeep was sent flying towards a tree, before falling down the hill.

Speaking of, the vehicle in question was tumbling and flipping over and over until it came to a harsh stop. The windshield was shattered, along with every other window, and blood was leaking everywhere. The wolf had a bloody nose, and a bunch of cut and scrapes lined his body. While the human was bleeding a river from his arms, and face. The wolf weakly crawled out of the Jeep, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Humphrey tried to stand, but yelped in pain, his left leg was broken, while his right had a giant glass shard in it. Humphrey grimaced at the sight, before he bent down, placed his maw on the glass which wasn't the greatest idea, and yanked it out, causing a lightning bolt of pain to shoot through his leg and maw, due to the glass cutting his mouth.

Humphrey then decided to crawl up the hill, finding himself on the dirt path once more. Looking down the road, he saw the bear they had hit, scowling before he said, "Grr, damn bear..." His eyes trailed to the right, where the bodies of a bear cub, and to humans lay still. Humphrey put two and two together. The big bear was fighting off the other's and didn't notice the Jeep, and was accidentally hit by us. Which wasn't the case. But it's what Humphrey thought, so it stuck.

He then stopped looking at the mauled bodies, feeling the urge to vomit slowly arise. Humphrey walked passed the morbid sight, and continued on down the road. Soon, he saw the clouds in the distance gaining a gray hue to them. Humphrey picked up his pace, which hurt, so he wouldn't be caught in the rain, something he didn't like. In the very far distance, Humphrey could see at small building. It was most likely the gas station. Humphrey began to hobble as fast as he could to the building. But, a something else caught his attention, a small rustle from a bush fifteen feet away caused him to freeze. Humphrey turned to the bush slowly, and found a human 'Alpha' staring at him. He was decked out in black gear, with a white skull on his face. He stepped out of the bush, while aiming a Saco M60E3 at Humphrey. Neither making a move.

Then a scream pierced the air, the man snapped to a small horde approaching, at least 60 crazy people running at Humphrey and the human.

"SHIT!" The human screamed, as he started to fire his rifle, slowly massacring the infected. But suddenly the storm of bullets ended, and the man had to reload. Only 5 infected survived, and they jumped on the man, he screamed bloody murder as they tore into his right arm, he screamed in agony, all Humphrey did was hobble away, silently crying as the man pleaded for help.

"OH DEAR GOD HELP~" The man screamed. Before the infected finished him off, ending his suffering.

Humphrey had slipped away, due to the infected having a smörgåsbord on the soldier. Now focusing on the main objective, Humphrey had stuck to the bushes to avoid being seen, and made his way to the Gas Station, freezing up at every noise, or distant howl. But along the way, one of the infected had ceased it's feast, and stared in the direction of the light's. The Gas Station. It got up, and stumbled towards it general direction.

The infected, once woman, could smell blood leading away, so she followed. Stumbling around, determined to find the source of the blood. In the infected's head, blood meant an injury, and an injury meant weak or weakened prey, an easy meal. The woman then came across a trail of blood, it cracked a smile, and began to dash along the trail, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

 **(Back with Humphrey)**

He was making his way along a bush, went the sound of footstep's emitted from behind him. Humphrey turned, and found a crazy person running along the bushes, in his direction. He then broke into a full sprint away, now hearing the haunting scream they emit when they found food.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEACH!_

Humphrey put all his left over energy into his working legs, and ran away, slowly gaining some distance, before the pain from the thick glass shards lodged in his leg returned. He fought back tears as he, along with the other person, tore down the path.

The only thing keeping Humphrey moving beside sheer will, was the adrenaline coursing through him. But over time, his muscles began to burn from over exhaustion, and he slowed down, but luckily, the Gas Station was in, give or take, 40 feet. Humphrey smirked, thinking he would be safe if he made it to the Gas Station. Now refueled, somehow, he pushed forward. But the crazy chick was now within grabbing distance. She lunged for him, but missed by milliseconds. This didn't persuade her to give up, she jumped to her feet, and gave chase.

Humphrey's heart was beating around the ' _Really_ ~ not normal' rate. As soon as he came to the entrance, his heart sank, at the sight of a locked door. Humphrey turned to face his death. Out of stamina, no means to defend himself, and against the glass wall. It was surely the end for him. Until a loud gunshot rang out, hitting the girl in the head. The brains splattering all over Humphreys chest and face, along with everything else.

Humphrey turned and saw the human who tried to kill him before,when he and Kate made their way back to Jasper, staring at him. The human gasped at the condition Humphrey was in. Humphrey hadn't taken into account how badly he must've been bleeding, since the glass shards must have lodged themselves deep into his skin. But in the corner's of his vision, the black mist formed, trying to clog up his sight. Humphrey tried to say something, but all that came out was a whimper of pain, as he fell to the ground, slipping into an unconscious.

The human rushed to his side, surveying his wounds, the human then carefully picked Humphrey up, as not to agitate him, and brought into the Gas Station. The human then brought him into the back kitchen, cleared off a small cart, and laid Humphrey down on it. The man then rushed to his office for a first aid kit. Finding a small emergency kit, he rushed back to Humphrey and began to treat his wounds.

The man had to remove the tiny shards of glass, which proved tedious. He then poured the alcohol on his wounds, which elicited a groan from Humphrey, the man then took a wash cloth Humphrey, removed most of the blood from his except for some dried splotches. It wasn't important at the moment, right now he had to bandage Humphrey up. He started with the wrapping his cuts up, before he stopped and noticed a long gash across his leg, the man then got a sewing needle, and some string before sealing the gash up. He then finished it off by wrapping that too.

Now this man was far from a medic or a doctor, but he seen enough patching, whether someone patched him up or on a TV, he'd knew the bare minimum to healing. The man then picked Humphrey up, and took him to the living room. He set Humphrey on the couch, before going out in the main part of the mini-store. The entrance. The human, now re-locking the door, looked outside through the glass, nothing but darkness. The man grumbled to himself, and walked away from the window. To avoid attracting other infected. He retreated back to his upstairs room, silently looking out the window, hoping to make out anything in the void, beyond the four feet he could see due to the store's light's.

Hopefully the Canadian military responded by now, and is issuing emergency teams to save stranded survivor's...

Panning away from the Gas Station, over in the distance, a small convoy of APC's, in the middle being a smaller, but thicker vehicle, with a mounted 50. cal on top. The man using said gun is dressed in black, sporting Germany's flag. Inside the vehicle shows soldier sporting all kinds of flags from around the world, China, America, Russia, Belgium, Korea, Asia, Mexico, Spain, everywhere. The only person not outfitted in battle gear/weaponry, was a black man in suit. Presumably CIA. He then spoke, breaking the silence in the car.

"Alright, now all of you are know what your singing up for, yes?" The man asked.

They all nodded.

"Well then, this operation codename; Crowd Control, will be consisting of you, and the other group of marines. You're here to clear out the infected, if possible. But, don't go trigger happy. You have limited supplies, and about 99.59% of Canada is guessed to be under the influence of Anthropophagy, or for a lay mans terms, their Cannibalistic. Under any circumstance are you not to endanger yourself, if you get bitten, we'll be forced to put you down. Now that you know you're current operation and it's danger's, you should know where you'll be dropped off at."

All the soldier's, now paying attention after what they were briefed over, nodded.

"You'll be dropped of at a nearby national park, Jasper Park."

"Wait, that's real?" One soldier piped up, all eyes falling on him.

"Well, yes. Why did you ask?" The instructor asked.

"Well I thought it was just a made up place in a fictional movie."

The instructor pinched the bridge of his nose. "As I was saying, you'll be dropped off at the nearby Park, Understood?"

The group nodded in sync with each other.

"Good, ETA 15 minutes. Get ready." The instructor said. They all then began to talk about their current mission they had signed up for.

"Pensavo che questo fosse solo una semplice operazione, non una missione suicida!" The Italian said to the Russian.

"Я знаю, кажется, нас обманули ..." The Russian replied.

The rest talked about this being, "Horse shit!" As Hoffman, the American, stated. Sadly, they had no idea of the storm they were driving into...

A massive horde consisting of at least 12 percent of the Canadian population. All of them stumbling around, waiting for their next meal. Their next meal approaching at a very rapid rate.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Thank you to all who have read my story! If you were wondering what they were saying well here are the translations,  
**

 **The Italian "I thought this was a simple operation, not a suicide mission!"**

 **The Russian "I know, seems we have been tricked..."**

 **Well, seems about time to wrap this up, I had a lot of fun, especially the last bit right here. Also you may be wondering why soldier's of different nations are under the same Vehicle, yes?**

 **Well, instead of the armies being separate, they decided to group them together. Since this is a serious matter, a possible global pandemic if it makes it beyond The Canadian border.**

 **The force's gathered from around the globe unite under the "All For One" Agency, which in this world, operates outside of the government, doing the dirty work for the things like the CDC.**

 **So that about wrap's this up, I'll see you all next time!**

 **Bye~**


	4. Unknown Fate, Crossed Paths

**Herro again, and welcome back! This story will be continuing the path of Max.  
**

 **I now grant you~**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 4: Unknown Fate, Crossed Paths  
**

* * *

Slowly, Max's eyes fluttered open, a dim light shining onto his face. It took Max a moment to remember where he was, and why he was there. He then checked his surrounding's finding nothing else in the cave, sighing in relief. Max then sat up, light-headed from the blood he lost, luckily scabs had formed, so the bleeding had stopped. Max looked at his shotgun, and grimaced as he had waisted a most of the magazine. Max frowned at this, but a noise had taken his attention away. He snapped to the mouth of the den, as he could someone talking.

"Come on, let's get out of here, you saw yourself, those humans are crazy!" A slightly higher pitched voice said.

"Look, we have to find shelter, we have pups with us, do you expect them to walk miles without rest or food?" Another, deeper pitched tone replied.

Nothing was said, as he could here their footsteps coming closer. Max kept his guard up, and walked into their view, the barrel of his gun trained on them. They stopped and stared at him. The biggest wolf, presumably the leader, stepped forward and growled at him, baring his fangs. Max kept his stance, as the leader growled, Max felt his eyes wonder to the group of wolves behind him, most of them were pups, while some other's were adult's, all of their eyes were on Max. Max turned his attention back to the leader wolf who was crouched to the ground, Max was confused as to why he was doing that. Max's question was answered as the wolf leaped forward, trying to sink his teeth into Max's neck. Max dodged him barely and fell to the right. Max shot up and aimed his gun at the wolf, who was now sprinting at him. Max pulled the trigger, and a loud bang went off.

The shell had missed the wolf's head, instead it connected with his left shoulder. He cried in pain, and slid to the ground. Max then lined the barrel of his gun up with the wolf's head. The wolf looked up, and prepared for the end. Max then pulled the trigger. . .

 _ ***Click***_

Max looked back to his, and then at the wolf.

 _ ***Click***_

The wolf got back up, and pounced Max. The wolf bit down on Max's shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain. Max now began to slamming his fist into the side of the wolf, causing grunts of pain. Max then shoved the wolf off of him, and kicked him in the ribs. Max then backed away from the injured wolf, he looked back at the other's, and saw a sea of fear. They all backed away from Max, as he slowly made his way to the den entrance. Max then glanced at his shoulder, and cringed at the sight of open wound, with blood flowing from it.

Max took his shirt off, and tore a piece of it off, and wrapped it around his shoulder, making a bandage. Max threw his shirt back on, and continued his path along the cliff side. Glancing back, he couldn't see the wolves anymore.

 _'Probably helping that other guy.'_ Max thought.

Max hadn't noticed before but, it had stopped raining. Max continued on, happy that he wouldn't get sick from the rain. Though as he walked on, a pair of rapid foot-steps resonated from behind him. Max turned around, and saw a couple of people in black clothing, aiming their weapons at him. Max raised his hands in the air, and backed away from them.

"Whoa, hey don't shoot!" Max said.

They only responded with silence as they forced him on his knees. One soldier stood in front of him, and said, "Are you immune?"

"What?" Max responded.

"Are you immune?" He asked again.

"I don't think so. . ."

"Have you encountered the infected?" The soldier asked.

"Wait, you mean the crazy people?"

He nodded his head.

"In that case, yeah I have."

"Have you been scratched, bitten, or puked on, by the infected?" The soldier.

"No. . ."

The soldier looked at Max's shoulder, then back to Max.

"Look, I got that from a wolf earlier, okay?" Max said.

"Mm-hmm." The soldier responded.

The soldier walked a few feet away, before pulling out his radio.

"Overlord, this Bravo squad, do you come in?"

A few seconds passed by before another voice responded.

"Standing by."

"We have come in contact with a survivor, he may be bitten, but we're not sure."

"Overlord copy's all, order's are to execute any survivor who may be infected, over."

"All right, Bravo squad out."

The radio went silent as the soldier walked back to Max. He then pulled out his pistol, ready to kill Max. Max eyed the gun, before looking back at the soldier.

"Are order's are to execute anyone who may be infected." The man said, before raising his gun. Max's eyes widened in fear, as the cold barrel was pressed against his forehead. Tearing up, Max closed his eyes and awaited his death. A loud bang went off, but Max was still alive. Max opened his, and saw the soldier laying on the ground sprawled out. Then, gunshot's sounded off, as the soldier were mowed down, except for Max.

He looked around, but found no sign of the shooter. He then stood up, and said, "Who ever you. . . thank you!"

No one had responded to Max. He then turned to the bodies of the newly deceased, and pillaged them of anything valuable. He had taken the vest of one solder, and taken the SCAR-H of one soldier, and took the mask and helmet of another.

In total, he had taken a tactical vest with two flash bangs, an assault rifle, a pistol, helmet/mask, and some ammunition. Max was a little shaken after that encounter, but he was still alive, so he had to keep moving.

 **(1 hour later, Max's P.O.V)**

I had been walking for. . .an hour? Yeah that seems right. I had been walking for an hour, and I haven't seen anything. Not a single animal, human, or the 'infected' as the soldier addressed them.

The sun was nearly in the sky, and the day was dead silent. Not a single bird chirping, the only came from my shoes scraping the ground. It was unsettling, and put me on edge. But slowly, the edge of the cliff face was lowering, meaning I was getting closer. I looked back forward and began jogging.

As I was jogging, I couldn't help but think of my family, how they were doing, how scared they were. Hell they probably thought I was dead, which didn't feel all that great. While I was walking I couldn't shake the feeling of something watching me. As I turned around, I found nothing. I continued on, until the snapping of a stick got my attention.

I snap behind me, while whipping my gun out.

Nothing.

There were only bushes and trees behind me as I observed my surroundings. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I looked everywhere but found nothing. I was slowly moving back, completely on edge, just waiting for something to pop out at me. I began jogging again, until the sound of a stick snapping made me turn. I found a black blur moving behind a tree. I aimed my gun at the tree, and opened fire. 10 shots hit the tree with the rest missing.

I then remove the magazine and and throw another one in. Instead of wasting another magazine, I waited for any sign of life.

"If I step out, you won't shoot right?" A voice said.

I was hesitant but said, "Yeah, if you have any weapons, throw them away."

A tall black man stepped out and tossed a very big knife away from. My gun trained on his head. He was a about 5'11, and some what skinny. I looked towards the knife he threw away, which looked more like a combat, a green handle, and a serrated blade. My eyes trail back to him, and I asked a question.

"Are you bitten?"

"What, by the those crazy bitches?" He responded.

"Yes." I replied.

"No." He answered.

"Well then, are you alone?"

"No, I with someone, their at a gas station." He answered.

"Wait, a gas station? Is there anyone else?" I asked.

"No, it's just us, and a dog."

I smiled slightly, hoping inside that the 'dog' was Humphrey.

"Well, what's your name sir?" I ask.

"Jim." He responded.

"Well, could you take me to the gas station?" I asked.

"Yeah, um do you have any food by any chance?" He asked.

"Sadly no. . ." I replied.

"Shit, well let's go, don't want be out here any longer or the stalkers will get ya." He said.

"Wait, the hells a stalker?" I asked.

"Oh, you probably don't know them, there some freaky ass bastards who like to sneak up on you, usually waiting till you have your back turned, or your asleep."

I cringed at the thought of being torn apart in you sleep, or being eaten when you least expect it. I shook off the grim thoughts as Jim began walking away, I jogged over to him trying to keep up. As we passed by a few hundred more tree's, we came to a stop, as he walked over to some vines growing down. I question as how vines were growing in a forest up in Canada, but put that aside for later. I saw Jim climbing along the vines up the ridge of the cliff.

"Huh." Was all I said as we cut down a couple of hours of walking.

A loud snarl took our attention, as we turn left a huge horde of infected people came rushing to us. We both hastily climbed up the wall. I was climbing the vine, but it started to tear. I reached for another vine, but mine snapped and I nearly fell. My hand caught a low hanging vine. I was hyperventilating as I struggled to climb the vine.

"HELP!' I screamed.

The man turned to me, but ignored my call for help. Instead he climbed on, and I was left to dangle. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't, I was to heavy with the gear I was carrying. I then noticed my hand slowly slipping from the vine. An idea buzzed in my head. I grabbed one flash-bang and pulled the pin with my teeth and threw it at the infected. They all dived for the mysterious object. A couple seconds after it blew up, and caused all of the infected to go into a frenzy, and they all ran around, some attacking each other.

I slowly slipped down, and walked passed them. It was fine, until it wore off. They all ran for me, I then ran, while shooting at any infected man or women that got in my way.

 **(No one's point of view.)**

Max had jumped over, and shot at the infected who got to close to him. Soon though, an even bigger horde had found him, the group of originally around fifty jumped to around one hundred-twenty. They all screamed as they all dashed for Max, as he ran back the way he ran back the way he came.

Max had kept the barrel of the SMG pointed backwards and unleashed hell unto the infected. But, this did not slow their effort in the slightest. Max was keeping a good distance between him and the horde, until the muscles in his legs began to burn. He looked at his vest, and took another flash-bang and pulled the pin, and threw it at them. Some dived for it, but it didn't stop all of them, while somew were blinded, the rest was still hot on Max's trail.

Slowly, a familiar cave came into Max's view. He kept running, now occasionally shooting behind him. He had eliminated around twenty of the infected, five of them being lost due to the flash-bang. As Max kept firing, it caught the attention of the wolves in the den ahead of Max.

One wolf peaked out, and saw the human, and a horde approaching rapidly. The wolf ran back in and alerted the other's of the oncoming danger.

"Guys, we have to go! There a huge group of they crazy humans coming!" The tan wolf shouted.

They all got up, and without a word ran out of the den. They took one look behind them, and saw a human trying to run from the horde. One wolf in particular recognized the human running. It was the human who had beaten him form before. The wolf growled at the ingraved defeat, but put aside, as his survival was more important than a loss of battle and ran with the other's.

.

Max had tried to outrun the infected, but he couldn't run forever, and so the infected slowly closed in on him, ready to kill their prey. . .

* * *

 **The Guest reviewer who opted me to use the OC of 'Winter' I can do that but, there will be one change, he has to talk. Not all the time, but enough to where he can be a soldier. Since, if he doesn't speak, he'd be a huge liability to the team.**

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry for doing this, and sorry for being a lazy ass and not updating sooner, but I promise I update faster, as sadly this story is coming to a close soon.**

 **"How soon?"**

 **Well, I can't reveal that type of info, but just know, it will be over before 2018. So please share this story with other's, please tell me in the review section what you think, and have a good day!**


	5. Overwhelming Odds

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 5! Yay, a small milestone for teh story, so that means things will be getting more interesting! But, be warned there will be very graphic scenes depicting multiple things so inappropriate I. Can't. Mention. Plus spoiler's.**

 **I present thee~**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega:**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 5: Overwhelming Odds  
**

* * *

 **(P.O.V: Omniscient) (One hour before)  
**

As Max was confronted by a small scouting party of soldiers, the soldier's at their newly made temporary H.Q. were slowly fighting off a infected, which seemed to be pouring out of the forest. The groups base had at the most, two hundred soldier's. But with the scouting parties consisting of five to fifteen, they were down to one hundred an fifty soldier guarding the base. The infected seemed to have changed slightly, with some growing a slightly larger arm, where as others grew hardened skin, which made the bullets bounce off and hit other infected. The infected ranged from many different appearances, all set on one goal. Devouring the flesh they saw in front of them.

The marines were trying their best to stop the oncoming threat, but the infected kept coming, and coming. The outposts and defensive lines set up were quickly over run. Tanks, APC, and soldiers were destroyed or killed, and the remaining soldiers were running out of ammunition.

One post that was the last line of defense was being hit hard by the infected. Only five tanks, and an APC was left, armor wise. The soldier were equipped with M4AI's, FN C6 MAG and a C9 Minimi. The soldiers were all firing on the horde of infected, as they kept moving forward slowly filling the gap between themselves, and the humans.

The tanks kept firing their cannons at the infected, killing multiple with each shot. The 50 cal. on each tank ripping the infected apart, spewing blood and organs in every direction. But, they were running low on ammo, and soon they would be forced to retreat.

The APC had on an 75 milimeter cannon on it, wreaking havoc on the infected lines. Creating a deafening boom with each shot. But, this still wasn't enough to deter their advancement towards them. They had their sights set on eating them.

But, this line was soon broken as the horde had reached the soldiers and killed them before they could flee. The whole group was wiped out, the armor being damaged in the process. Now the H.Q. was open, with almost no defense against the threat marching to them. Though things may look bleak for the humans, they had one more plan up their sleeves.

The had been sent with a nuclear missile that was meant to bomb a city in case of it being completely flooded with infected. But the soldiers were contemplating on whether they bomb the forest, potentially killing thousands of animal, and destroying a national park, the plus being they would kill a couple million infected. Or continue on and hope the Canadian Special Forces make it. All the soldier were waiting for Overlord to give them permission to use the rocket.

"It's been a fucking hour and they haven't told us jackshit! Let's just bomb those bastards and leave." Sgt. Ramirez said.

"Yeah, and go to jail labeled as criminal's? Yeah how 'bout no." Gysgt. Cooper said. **(GySgt.= Gunnery Sargent)**

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Ramirez asked, jabbing his finger into Cooper's shoulder.

Cooper smacked his hand away, "You keep this up, and I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Ramirez and Cooper pressed their heads together, trying to overpower one-another. They would've broken into a fight if it weren't for the radio buzzing to life. At first, it sounded like static, but on closer inspection, there was someone trying to answer the radio. Ramirez walked up to the radio and began tweaking with it until he could get a proper signal.

 _"Hey. . .help. . .East. . .Broke through!. . .Their, everywhere!. . ."_ The radio was then filled with a bloodcurdling scream. Cooper face went pale as Ramirez ran eyes widened. The infected had just broke through the eastern border. Cooper then ran for the door and swung it opn, running out to the hallway trying to alert the base of the threat coming towards them. Ramirez went down the hall which lead to the armory. He ran in, and grabbed an MP5, with a Glock pistol, and two M32 grenades.

He went out, and found the entire base moving into the armory. He squeezed passed and went outside. Over in the distance, he could see a giant horde making their way to them. He aimed his submachine gun at them, and started taking shots. The infected picked up their pace, and let out their war cry. Cooper was soon joined by others as they starting shooting at the infected.

But the infected absorbed the bullets and kept running at them. The soldier noticed more coming behind them, and then from the right, and left. . . they were surrounded. The infected had circled their base, and were closing in in on them. Slowly the soldier pulled back into their one and only building. Some were running back up the stairs trying to get away from the infected. While others stayed down stairs and tried boarding up windows and barricading entrances.

Cooper ran to the radio and tried to call for help, while everyone else began to shoot the infected. Cooper tried, and tried again but no one answered him. He tried to call command, but again no one answered him. That's when he realized, their were all alone.

 _'The other armies not responding, command not responding, and a giant ass horde just walking around!'_ Cooper thought. Then it hit Cooper like a brick.

"We're all that's left. . ." Cooper said aloud.

"Cooper, you get that radio working?" A soldier shouted from the hall.

Cooper didn't respond. He looked at his hands, then looked out the window, and saw the horde closing in on them. Cooper knew everyone would die, there wasn't enough ammunition to fend off the horde. He looked at his pistol. Dark, and suicidal thoughts now plagued his mind, as he decided to take the cowards way out. Cooper raised the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. . .

A Soldier had walked, wandering why Cooper never answered him. When he opened the door, and walked in the room, he saw a puddle of blood on the floor. His eyed trailed along the blood puddle, and they landed on the deceased body of Sgt. Cooper. The man screamed, "COOPER!"

He rushed to his side, but was ultimately too late, Cooper head shot himself in the head. The man checked for a pulse, but found none. Others had came into the room, and found the body of Cooper in the arms of Cpl. Winter. One soldier left, and came back with a body bag, slowly putting Cooper in it. They would've like to grieve longer, but the infected had other plans.

"BREA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A soldier screamed.

Screams now filled the building, with the occasional spray of bullets.. The others turned down the hallway and found the infected charging at them. Pvt. Will slammed the door closed, and pushed everything in front of it.

"C'mon everyone, help me keep this door closed!" Will shouted.

The infected kept ramming the door, over, and over, until the upper-half gave in, and the infected could get in. The soldier whipped out their guns, and rained hell on the infected. The infected's number's slowly dwindled, until they stopped coming all together. The soldeirs were confused by this, as there were still thousands outside.

Then they all rushed the building at once, slowly making their way to the group of survivor's. They all released their war cry as they opened fire on the threat marching towards them.

* * *

 **(Shift in location)**

 **(Location: Gas station**

The gas station was oddly quite. If it weren't for the infected, the station would lots of customers. The owner in question was a short Spanish old man, looking to start fresh. The old man, Max, was sitting on the couch watching TV. He would've thought the government would've taken down television but here he is now.

Max was currently waiting for his friend, Jim, who had went out for a scouting mission. Max knew they couldn't stay at the gas station any longer, they were low on food, and ammunition, and the infected were getting restless. More and more were showing up, which greatly worried Max.

As Max sat down, with the wolf laying next to his feet, sleeping. Max was starting to dose off, when a knock a the front door wok him up. He grabbed his double barrel shotgun, and made his way to the door. When he looked at the front door, he noticed it was Jim. Breathing a sigh of relief Max unlocked the door and let Jim in. Jim walked over to the counter, and leaned on it.

"Did you find anyone, anything at all?" Max asked.

"Well, yes and no. I found some guy, but a horde separated us, but I found no food or ammunition." Jim said.

"Dammit." Max silently cursed to himself.

"Look, we need to leave, those groups are getting bigger and bigger by the day, we need to leave." Jim said, now standing up.

"Your right, we need to leave now. (Sigh) Pack your things, we're leaving." Max said, walking over to his room.

"Aright." Jim replied.

* * *

 **(Shift in Location, and time) (1 hour later, present time)**

Max was tiring from all the running he had to do in the past day and a half. He kept shooting at the infected that were behind, slowly making the group shrink. Max then saw a object flying in the sky. His brain quickly told kicked in, remembered what it was. A helicopter.A Boeing CH-147F Chinook. It had machine guns, and rockets on its side. It launched it's rockets at the horde behind him. Launching him into the air, while decimating the infected behind Max.

Max's ears were ringing, and his body ached. He had officially hit his limit. His body couldn't take anymore abuse to it. Max's vision had begin to falter, and the images in front of him doubled. Max then saw more soldier surrounding him, all sporting different flags on their shoulder.

One soldier lifted Max off the ground and tried to talk to him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"ev. . .very. . .thing hur. . .hurts." Max choked out, before he passed out.(Rhyme unintended)

The soldier then slumped Max over his shoulder, and brought him over to a nearby their Armored Car. He sat him in the back and hopped in. Everyone else followed suit, getting in their assigned seats. The Chinook starting flying away, with the Car trailing behind them.

All in all, things were about to get interesting for everyone.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD, tis felt so good to wright! I was working on this all night/morning without sleep, so I'm a bit tired right now, so if you find any error's please let me know, and I'll fix it! If your enjoying the story, please let me know in a review, they usually make me smile.**

 **Also, I'm gonna start writing more often! Which means faster updates. Ooh, I'll also be having a poll, which will be asking you guys some questions. It's about my story, so please go and vote.**

 **Have a good day/night depending on when your reading this.**


	6. A Walk Through The Forest

**Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 6: A Walk in Through The Forest  
**

* * *

The infected leave the room, seeing no more food in the area, and the bodies of the marines no more than a pile of bones. The skulls of the soldiers were frozen in a pained expression. The room was covered in blood and filled with bullet holes, and bullet casings. Slowly the infected dispersed from the slaughter, leaving nothing behind. But, slowly a locker door opens, revealing Winter had hidden himself in a locker when the carnage took place.

He kept his rifle trained on the bodies that littered the ground. He crept along the ground, freezing at any sound he heard. The building was now quite, not even the wind dare make a noise.

Winter slid over the makeshift barricade, and found himself in a hall. He began to breath a lot more, as he passed by each door, slowly getting more and more worked up. He passed the final door, and came to the steps that led to the first floor. He walked down the steps, and a smell that made him gag and nearly vomit. The smell of blood and putrid meat hit him hard. Rotten corpses were everywhere. Winter's eyes were letting a waterfall flow from them as he walked passed the bodies.

He came to the exit, which was a gaping hole now, he looked around out there, finding no threat around he walked outside. Winter crept along the base until he hit a road. He decided to keep along the main road, as to not walk into the horde, which seem to revolve around the woods. Winter had kept an eye out for anyone else that had survived the assault, or for any infected.

The sun was showing in the middle of the sky which signaled midday. Winter was crouched along the bushes making his way along the road, when a scream caught his attention. Winter snapped his rifle in it's direction and found a wolf running from an infected person. He leveled his sights with the head of the crazed man, and pulled the trigger.

 ** _Crack_**

The body fell to the ground with an audible thunk. The wolf had stopped and turned to the body. The wolf was completely stiff as they stared at the body. Winter continued along the road. But the wolf had caught his scent and began to follow him. Winter was non the wiser of the wolf following him, instead his focus was on the few hostile threats ahead of them.

The infected were currently eating a small caribou they had caught. Winter had counted at least five targets. He aligned his sights on them, and pulled the trigger. Winter was successful in his assault and killed them before they knew what was happening. Winter then moved forward, but leaves crumbling forced him to turn around.

He turn to face a pair of amber eyes. He screamed and jumped back, and noticed the eyes belonged to a wolf. He aimed his gun at the wolf, slowly backing away from the animal. The wolf flinched when the barrel was aimed at them. Their neck hairs were standing up, and they were slowly backing.

Then, the wolf saw something utterly terrifying. A bear that had it's mid section exposed. The wold backed away, whimpering, which confused Winter.

Slowly, he turned and was face to face with a dead bear. He screamed again, and panic fired. He emptied his magazine into the bear, which missed the head. The bear roared, and charged at Winter, he got back up and dodged the bear's paw. Winter hastily threw a clip in and opened fire on the bear. Most of the shots hit home, and the head of the bear was quickly taken off.

He slumped back as the body fell to the ground. His eyes trailed back to the wolf who was looking at the who was amazed by his weapon. The wolf then ran up to the mans face and starting asked a question.

"Wow how did you do that?"

Winter's eyes widened as he scooted backwards, "GAH!" He screamed.

The wolf looked confused, "What? Was it something I said?" The wolf asked.

"You can fucking talk!?" Winter said, as he reloaded his weapon.

The wolf looked hurt, "What's wrong?" The wolf asked.

"W-wolves aren't supposed t-to talk!" Winter shouted.

"Well we can." The wolf said.

"Well, okay. . . you wont hurt me, right?" Winter asked.

"No." The wolf said.

From what Winter could here, the wolf was a female due to the abnormally high pitched voice. Her fur color consisted of black trailing down her back, a white underbelly, and brown covering everything else. Her body was skinny, mostly slim. Her eye color was onyx. Winter lowered his gun slightly, and held out his his hand.

"Winter." Winter said.

She looked at his hand questioningly, before looking back to him.

"Uh, your supposed to shake it." Winter said.

She realized what he meant and took his hand up and revealed her name.

"Dakota!"

Winter stood back, and surveyed his surroundings before asking Dakota a question.

"Hey, wheres the rest of your pack?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, your a wolf, and usually they have packs, family, friends." Winter said.

"Well, I don't really know." She said.

"Wait, did you hit your head on something or. . .?" Winter asked.

"I did slide down a hill, and hit my head on a tree." Dakota said, rubbing the bruise still fresh on her head.

 _'She probably has amnesia.'_ Winter thought to himself.

"Well, your welcome to stay with me. Winter said before continuing down the road. Dakota smiled before joining him at his side, tail wagging in the process. The walk along the road was quiet. Not a bird chirped, or any animal for that matter. It was eerily silent the whole walk. Not even gunfire was heard, which was a bad sign to Winter. The other battalions woud have ran into the infected horde by now. But not a single crack from a rifle, or an explosion from a tank.

As the duo walked in silence, Dakota was getting antsy. The silence was killing her, so she broke it by asking questions.

"Hey. how did that metal stick kill that bear?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, this stick is an assault rifle, M4A1 to be specific. It fires it rounds at 500 mph. So at close range, it's lethal." Winter explained.

"Wow, it's like those rifles those people in the weird orange stuff!" She said, now looking all over the rifle.

Winter chuckled at her curiosity, reminding him of his old dog from when he was a kid. She then began sniffing the trigger, which forced him to move the rifle away. She complained saying she was just looking, but he explained why it was dangerous. She complied and just looked around. She then asked Winter to play 'I Spy', to which she won.

Winter was more focused on their surroundings. Keeping an eye out for what his squad mates called 'Stalkers'. They were cunning infected that, like their name implied, stalked their victims. They were hard to spot, since they usually hid behind things; such as trees, bushes, or other objects within their vicinity. His eyes wondered from their left, to their right. He found nothing, and decided to stop tuning out Dakota.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Be quiet."

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"Because I said so." He replied.

"What if I don't want to?" She quipped.

Winter had clammed her muzzle shut, she squirmed under his grip.

"Every time you open your mouth, you give away our position."

She looked slightly frightened by this sudden change in his attitude."We going to play the, be quite game, it starts now." Winter let her muzzle free, and continued walking. She remained silent as they walked, but perked up when her nostrils were hit with the sweet but awful smell of rotting meat. Dakota could tell Winter had picked up on the scent, because he cringed as they walked forward.

Winter threw his fist up, and signaled for Dakota to stop. The smell was intense where they were.

"Do you know where thats coming from?" Winter asked.

Dakota sniffed the air, and deduced that it was coming from their right.

"To the right." She said.

"Good." Winter said, before walking forward.

"We're going to avoid a fight if we can, so we avoid the infected from now on, alright?" Winter said.

"Okay." She replied.

As they continued their walk, the stench of rotten meat slowly faded away, as did the sun as it slowly fell behind the great mountain. Neither realized as the night slowly crept around them, filling the road with darkness. The hairs on the necks of Dakota and Winter's neck stood up. They were hit with a familiar feeling. Fear. The internal emotion that all animals feel when they in their an unwelcoming environment.

Their range of sight had decreased dramatically. Winter could barely see a couple of feet in front.

"Fuck." Winter silently cursed to himself.

Dakota was now on edge, her vision had decreased as well, not as much a Winter, but there was a significant drop. The moon was only beginning to rise. So the light was extremely low where they were since the moon was at an angle.

Winter then switched on the light on the barrel of his rifle, which illuminated a couple feet in front of them. The only problem besides battery life, was that it gave their position. If he switched it off, they would be in the dark, with it on, they could see but he would run the risk of exposer.

The light showed no sign of threat on the road, but, just for battery life and their life, he decided to periodically switch it on if necessary.

 **(2 hours later)**

The light had completely dissipated, as the only source was from a light that flashed every five minutes. Winter and Dakota were making their way along the road, searching for any sign of life. Dakota was acting differently around Winter, but it didn't matter to him at the time. The only thing that mattered was if they were being followed. Winter had heard a few twigs being broken, but played it off as Dakota being a klutz. But, now he was starting to doubt it was her.

He gave one glance behind them, and saw a black shadow jumping behind a tree. He gasped and turned around. Dakota turned to face what he saw. Her tail was and her hackles were raised. Winter's gun was aimed at the tree, waiting for it tt jump back out.

"If your human, come out slowly." Winter demanded.

Nothing came out. Winter then trailed along the tree, looking for any imperfections. he then noticed a small black blob sticking out of the tree. He aimed and fired. The silhouette was sent flying. Winter rushed forward and found a malnourished body. It was covered in head to toe in black. It's skin was even black. It had no eyes, just an empty void of where the eyes should be.

The appearance of the monster greatly disturbed Winter. He quickly walked away from it, as did Dakota. The woods were a dangerous place for anyone who entered, so when Winter spotted an abandon factory ahead of them, he told Dakota to pick up the pace.

They arrived at the factory in five minutes. Winter told Dakota to stay with him at all times. She obliged and followed him. The only body they found, was a worker that committed suicide by a shotgun to the head. He blew his brains out, a large blood skid mark was painted on the wall behind the body.

Winter gathered some desk's and put them together, and made a crude bed.

Winter then laid the rifle next to him, and used his pack as a pillow. But, before he drifted off to sleep, Dakota woke him up.

"Hey, could I sleep with you? It's kinda cold down here." She asked.

"Sure." Winter replied.

Dakota then hopped on the make shift bed, and cuddled with him. He was about to protest to this, but let it slide for the night, after what they had been through, he just wanted to sleep. So he wrapped his arms around her, and drifted off to dream land.

Dakota on the other hand was having trouble sleeping. Apart from the fear of the monsters breaking in, and the trauma she faced, she was also experiencing something else that was alien to her. A fiery sensation in her nether regions. No what she did it wouldn't go away. She tried to ignore it, but it was to intense. She had to treat it, one way or another. . .

* * *

 **Some smexy things are gonna happen soon~! So, for those who are wondering, there is a poll on my profile that you can vote on, if you want a sex scene, if you don't, just vote and let me, please I'm bad at making decisions.  
**

 **On another note, My story was favorite'd. It makes me happy that people love my story! Also, the end is coming up, some sex will happen, or maybe it wont(Heavily hinted at instead depending on your choices.), it all relies on my readers.**

 **So, nothing else to report. Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Bye~**


	7. New Surroundings, People Are Still Dying

**Nothing to say here.**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 7: New Surroundings, People are still dying  
**

* * *

Slowly Max's vision had returned, and he found himself strapped down to a bed. He tried struggling with it, but it proved pointless. Instead Max decided to look around at where he was. To his left, he saw a couple of metal boxes, and a small table filled with surgical equipment. He gulped when he saw all the needles. To his right, he found more of the same stuff, but there was an IV, hooked up to his arm pumping in what he assumed was water. In front of him was a metal slide open door, akin to the ones in Fallout.

When he examined himself, he found his clothes were missing, and that he was in a hospital gown.

 _'I wonder if I have underwear on?_ ' Max thought.

The vent in the upper most corner of the room kicked in, and a gust of wind sent a shiver up his spine.

"That answer's that." Max said.

But, the door to his slid open, revealing a slim figure. A women adorned in a lab coat walked in. She was holding a clip board, which she was writing in, as she walked towards Max. She then stopped at the foot of his bed, and looked up at him. She then began asking him questions. All of them made Max very uncomfortable.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"21?" Max replied.

"Do you have any known ailments, or past disease's?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Where am I, exactly?" Max asked.

"Do you, or have you, had sexual contact with anyone?" She asked.

"No, virgin. Also you didn't answer my question!" Max said, slightly aggravated.

"Have you come in contact with any blood, or bile, substance etcetera?" She asked, completely ignoring Max's questions.

"No, and you haven't been answering my questions!" She ignored Max's complaining, choosing instead to wright down what Max had answered.

"Okay, thats all for now." The lady then turned around, and walked away.

"Wh- HEY!" Max shouted, trying to stand up, but ultimately failed. He turned, and struggled with his straps that held him down. The straps began to loosen, but the women had left, and a light had turned on. The liquid in the IV switched to black, and Max felt drowsy, trying to fight it, Max went to bite the tube. But he couldn't reach it, darkness slowly clouded his vision.

"H. . .h. . .Help." Max weakly screamed, before he passed out.

The metal-slide open door opened once again, and guards wearing black and white gear, all adorned with a tactical vest, and a gas mask, white pants and shirts, with black boots, and a black helmet, all had their SMG's trained on Max. They walked over to Max, and took the restraints off of him. They lifted him up and onto a nearby table with wheels, and removed him from the room. They moved through hallway, after hallway all revealing test subjects in giant goo filed tubes. Some of them were wolves, some of them were normal looking. The other wolves were horribly deformed, with their heads splitting open revealing an inner mouth filled with teeth. The humans were like the others, all horribly deformed. Some had blades for arms, while others had their mouth take up all of their face. The others were just decaying looking.

All the subjects had scientists studying them, guards standing next to them, ready to end any infected that came back to life. Some had been reported to move, in which case led to an escapee who killed three guards and a scientist. The guards moving Max had stopped at a larger, slide-open door with multiple dead-bolt locks on it.

It opened after a few minutes, and it revealed higher tech looking room. Monitor's were all over the room. But what stood out from the rest, was a small glass dome like structure in the middle. The guards had put Max inside the alien structure. About ten different scientist moved in, all of them sitting at a computer, monitoring Max's life signs, or brain patterns.

The guards stayed where they were, not moving an inch. Soon, a needle came down from the ceiling and took a blood sample from Max. Then needle then retreated back into the ceiling. The blood sample was ran through multiple tests afterwards. The scientists were working on their computers silently, gathering research on Max. Since his DNA was different from normal humans.

An alarm suddenly went off, with the light suddenly dimming, followed by a voice.

"Code red, I repeat code red! Multiple subjects have escaped and are wreaking havoc across the facility. All faculty members are to remain with a guard until the alarm has been lifted. If there is no guard within your vicinity, arm yourself, and hide." The voice said.

Then, the screaming started. The guards raised their weapons, and trained their sights on the entrance. A soldier then ran to the door controls and tried to shut it. But, a tentacle lashed out from the doorway, and dragged him away, kicking and screaming. The other guards opened fire on the doorway. But, it proved fruitless, as the tentacle grabbed the ankle of another guard, and dragged him to the doorway. Before it could drag him away, his hands latched to the doorway, and he held on for his life. The other guards ran to the mans aid. They all grabbed his arms, and tried to help him.

The tentacle crawled along his arm, and then revealed a long line of spine-like row of teeth. It latched to his elbow, and began to cut his arm off. Combined with the pulling of the guards, and the creature pulling the guard, the arm was quickly ripped off. The guard screamed in agony as he was dragged away. The other guards started to fire into the void again, while one scientist went for the door controls.

Right as the scientist reached the door, the guards screamed as a barrage of spines impaled them. They fell to the ground with a heavy thud, as a even louder footsteps sounded off. The steps were random, sloppy. The scientists saw to their horror as an infected stepped in the room. It released a horrifying screech as it lunged for the scientist that was near the door.

His screams were cut short it the infected's teeth dug into his neck. The others screamed, as more infected piled in, and they had their sights set on the scientists.

As the infected devoured the other humans, one human who was oblivious to the carnage was waking back up. Groggily, Max sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't fully awake until a loud thud was heard against the glass. He turned and found a long bloody smear mark along the dome. He panicked and checked his surroundings. Along the outside was a horde of infected trying to get in the dome. He looked around his little safety hut for anything useful. Max only found a small syringe of unknown liquid. He decided to just set it down.

'Better safe than sorry. . .' Max thought.

* * *

 **(Scene change; Humphrey, Omniscient P.O.V)**

Humphrey was woken up by the store owner, as they were relocating to a different place. The area they were in was to hostile, with very little food or supplies to support life other than the dead ones. The store was abandoned, and the owner was currently driving down the street of an abandoned town.

The streets were quite and dead. The streets had blood stains all over them, along with limbs of fallen humans. The trio, Max the store owner, Jim, and Humphrey, all riding in a truck. They were extremely cautious driving through the town, while no sign if infected seemed good, it just meant they were clustered up somewhere, waiting.

Jim had the shotgun ready, in case of one of the infected sneaking up on them. The drive through the town was unnerving enough to see one day the town was busting open with activity, to see it the next day be a ghost town. Max, was somehow calm during this, since as far as he knew, his family was butchered by the infected.

Humphrey however, was sitting in the back of the truck bed, peaking out every so often. Looking around for any movement amongst the shadows in the stores they passed. Humphrey swore he saw something moving in a flower shop they passed up, but played it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

But, he was wrong. Lying in the shadows of the flower store, were seven stalkers all waiting for the perfect opportunity to sink their teeth into the survivors passing by. Their eyeless sockets following the movement of the truck. . .

Max had pulled the truck over to a convenience store. Max and Jim both grabbed bags as they walked into the store looking for food. The stalkers took this chance to strike deep, and attacked. . .

Max and Jim didn't even see it coming. Four stalkers leaped unto Jim, tearing him apart, as the rest attacked Max. They screamed, and screamed, until. Nothing. Not a sound could be heard other than the tearing of flesh, and crunch of bones. Humphrey had remained hidden in the truck, as the infected chowed down of Max and Jim.

Humphrey then decided to sneak away, form them. Which proved successful. Humphrey walked along the desolate road, trying to find someplace to hide. The sight of an enormous building caught his attention, as it stood out from the rest. It looked abandoned, but Humphrey needed to find someplace away from the open. So he began to sprint in the building's direction. Catching the attention of a few infected caught in the daylight.

It was going to be a long walk before Humphrey would make it to the structure.

* * *

 **(Scene change; Winter and Dakota, Omniscient P.O.V)**

Winter had woken up before Dakota did. He did a double check of the building. He again found no threats, but with the double search, he found food. A couple of candy bars and stale soda. It was extremely unhealthy, but he took what he could get. Other than what he found, the building was empty resource wise. Winter was walking up the stairs, where he found Dakota stretching, albeit, in the wrong direction. Winter looked away, before saying, "Hey, I've brought some food."

Dakota turned and smiled. "Thanks. I was starving." Winter handed her two candy bars, not chocolate, and she ate them. Winter split the soda with Dakota, and he ate his candy bar. Dakota then laid her head in Winter's lap. She then began to doze off, but Winter stopped it.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep! We have to leave." Winter said.

"But, why? We can stay here. It well defended." Dakota complained.

"Food." Winter said.

". . .Oh. . ." Dakota replied.

"Well, can you carry me?" She asked, putting on puppy eyes.

"If that means we relocate, then fine." Winter said, while picking her up. He then proceeded to hold her in his arms while they left the factory. The forest was, now instead of doom and despair, had a calming feeling to ti, unlike last night.

 **(Three hours later)**

Winter held Dakota for about three hours, walking in the same direction. Nothing had change from what Winter had seen. Tree after, tree, and everything looked the same. Winter had looked down at Dakota, and found she was sleeping. He questioned how she could find any sleep in this environment, but saved the questions for later.

Right now, he had a lot of walking to do if he planned to make it out of the forest. Alive, anyways. . .

* * *

 **Well, things are getting slightly interesting eh? The next chapter will be posted soon, and the everyone will be meeting up next chap. So tune in around November 21 for the next chapter. Peace.** **  
**


	8. Two Is Better Than One

**Nothing else to say, except that I just got Dead Island; Riptide. Despite it being old, I was hoping it could get into the zombie slaying mood, and help me write the zombies down, install fear in the main characters, y'kow. (Sidenote, while making these chapter's, I listened to the Main menu theme of DeadNation. Link: watch?v=Wkszrr2cWz0, try it out, you might like it.)**

 **Also, I just realized I didn't have the poll displayed on my profile. . . I feel like dumbass.**

 **Anyways, without further ado. . .  
**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 8: Two is Better Than One. . .  
**

* * *

 **(8 hours later) (Nighttime)**

Humphrey had finally made it to the giant building. But on closer inspection, it was actually a small facility unlike anything Humphrey had seen, it was roughly the size of a Wall-mart. Humphrey was hesitant to enter, given the blood splats that painted the once pristine white coat of the building. Humphrey could smell the decay, blood, rotting meat, and other unpleasant odor's that lingered in the air. Humphrey had nearly gagged when he caught a whiff of it. Humphrey ignored it, and pressed on. The first room he entered looked to like a waiting room, complete with a long counter that curved around a corner, and a lobby with a TV showing the next big hit, _static_. Even the occasional flicker of a light.

Humphrey had taken one step into the room, as the front doors were torn down, and his face changed to horror. Bodies were strewn about, children, adults, all half eaten, some ripped in half, others reduced to a pile of bloody bones. Humphrey decided he should keep quite, as to not wake any of the humans still alive. He cringed as he felt the cold, sticky liquid stick to his paws. Humphrey had even seen a child with their brains spilled all over the floor.

Granted they were humans and normally he would most likely ignore them, but these were children, even he knew they were defenseless against the threat he'd seen. Humphrey, walking past the massacre, found a door slightly adjacent to an elevator. Humphrey saw something blocking the elevator, which caused it to close, and open periodically, with a wet squishy slap. Humphrey played it safe, and went the stairs. He pushed the door open with his nose. Humphrey waited a couple of seconds. . . Hearing no sign of movement he walked into the room, and began traversing the floor's.

As Humphrey continued down each floor, the stench of decay was growing stronger. He was gagging, it was unbearable. Humphrey was now on the lower levels of the facility, which was dubbed by the letter's signaling the floor, E4, which he assumed was very low.

After a bit of scavenging, Humphrey had found a small door on with a red cross on it. Humphrey checked the room, which was coated in the new sensation sweeping the nation, blood. In the room was a human, with their head on the desk, with a pistol aiming at it. Humphrey put two-and-two together. He then spotted a small bag next to him. Humphrey picked it up, and searched the room for more supplies. Humphrey was looking at the bottles that held tiny capsules. Pills. From what Humphrey remembered Max talking about, he looked at it. Analgesic. Pain pills, Humphrey found out by reading the description written on the label.

Humphrey then picked up the pistol with his mouth and chucked it in his bag. Humphrey did one more sweep of the room, and found documents on the crazed humans, to which he now knows them by their new name, 'Infected'. Humphrey was, to the least, shocked at what he saw. The images were deeply disturbing. One infected that stood out from the rest, was labeled 'Cutter'. The name sooted the monster, given the fact that it had two huge blade like arms.

 _It's skin was solid as if it were made of stone. It stands at a shocking fifteen feet tall, and it shows moderate intelligence. They are usually found in small towns, to large scale cities, such as New York, or Manhattan. This infected shows no sing of care for it's fellow infected, and will sometimes throw them as a projectile. **(The link to the monster if you want a better image:)**_

Humphrey felt he had seen enough and decided leave the room, if not the whole building. Right as Humphrey left, a screamed pierced the air. It came from Humphrey's left, down the hall. Humphrey went against his Instinct, and investigated the scream. Humphrey turned down the hall, and found a girl, with two others. One of the humans with the girl was eating the stomach of the lying on the ground, blood pouring out from his mouth.

The infected man got up and lunged for the girl. She threw her feet up, and block with her hands. She tired to plea with the infected man, to let her go, but it fell on deaf ears. Humphrey wanted to run, but again he ignored his gut instinct, and rammed the infected off her. In the process, all fo the contents of his bag fell out and onto the lap of the girl. Her eyes then trailed to the gun, and scrambled to grab it. Once in hand, she aimed the barrel at the infects head, and trigger which was followed by a deafening boom.

The man fell back into pool of blood. The girl was shivering, which caused the gun to fall to the ground. Humphrey, dazed before, got back up and scrambled to round up the pills. The girl stared questioningly at how bizarre the wolf was acting. The girl then reached for the gun, but Humphrey had nabbed it first.

"Hey! Give that back!" She said.

"No, I found it first! Finder's keeper's." Humphrey said, as he stuffed it back into his bag.

"Gah! You can talk!?" She said, dumbfounded by this new discovery.

"Well ye-" He was cut off by her squeezing him and squealing with joy!

"YOU CAN TALK! THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

Humphrey struggled under the young girls grip. He managed to choke out a few words.

"S-stop. . .Can't, breathe. . ."

The girl's grip loosened and she let Humphrey go. She was having trouble keeping in her excitement. She had a certain spark in her eyes she thought had disappeared when her mother was shot in front of her. The girl then ask a flurry of questions.

"How did you learn to talk?"

"Well, I was taught at school." Humphrey answered truthfully.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked here. . ." Humphrey answered.

"Wow, hey where are your wolf friends?" The girl asked.

Humphrey hadn't thought about, but how were the others doing? Humphrey was supported by humans the whole time, and even they were killed off, they even had guns. Wolves didn't have either of those, how would they fare against the infected? They were probably eaten by the infected, or infected themselves. The thought of his friends dead, it sickened Humphrey. A lone tear escaped his eye, and trailed down his cheek.

The girl noticed this and tried comfort Humphrey. She hugged him, and asked what was bothering him.

"(Sniff) Nothin', just, look I'm very sure that gunshot dragged the attention of every infected in the area. We need to leave." Humphrey said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh, um alright! Well lead the way." She said.

"Aright, follow me, and keep quite." Humphrey said.

She nodded, and they made their way through the building. They walked back up the stairs, and through the lobby, which was hard for the girl, she nearly cried as she passed the deceased. When they made it outside, they noticed the sun setting, and the infected started to walk outside of the buildings. Humphrey's hart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on a group of Stalkers. Humphrey turned to the girl, who he still didn't know the name of, and said, "We have to go now! Follow me!" He whispered loudly. The young girl nodded.

They walked away from the streets, and into a grocery store. Humphrey and the girl walked in checking their corners as they walked around the store. They found no hostiles. The young girl went to the camping supplies area and looked for a tent. She decided on the green tent at the top of one of the shelves, which would keep them out of the reach of infected.

She then went to tell Humphrey of their discovery, and she found him looking at another wolf, except it was a fake. The wolf he was staring at was golden, and was positioned at the top of a rock. The young girl was confused, until she realized why he was crying. He probably missed this wolf. Humphrey then turned, and was startled by the sudden appearance of the girl.

"AHH!" He shouted as he fell on his ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The little girl apologized.

"It's fine. Oh, did you find anything?" Humphrey asked.

"Well I found somewhere for us to sleep." She said.

"Well alight then. Show me." Humphrey asked.

She happily obliged and she showed him the tent. Humphrey looked and, asked, "Well, How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Simple, I'll lift you." She said.

"Okay then." Humphrey replied.

A silence slowly filled their conversation as they had ran out of things to say. Suddenly an idea came into Humphrey's head. A light bulb went in the girl's head. She then walked over to the part of the store that held alcohol. She broke the glass and reached, pulling out a small bottle of whiskey . Humphrey cocked his head when he saw the bottle.

The girl smiled, and opened the bottle. She let Humphrey smell, and he cringed. She took swig, and let Humphrey get a drink. He coughed upon drink. He said it tasted awful. The girl chuckled, and took another swig of the drink, now feeling the affects of alcohol. She started to giggle for no reason, and started to hiccup.

Humphrey had also felt the affects shortly after, though not as strong as the girl felt. Humphrey then realized he had never learned the girls name. He then ask for at, and found out it was Stacy. Humphrey had then asked for another drink, which devolved in swigs of it. It wasn't long before Humphrey and Stacy were both drunk.

They had asked each other questions, specifically about childhood. Stacy had been with four other guy's, all of them left her for someone else. Humphrey had asked why they did, and the reason was because she, as they put it 'Never gave it up'.

Humphrey felt sorry for her, and tried to calm her down, since she broke into tears after revealing that information. When Humphrey hugged her, she practically latched onto him. Humphrey then felt a tsunami of tears drench his shoulder. He didn't mind it though.

Soon after an hour of crying, they soon noticed the sun had fallen, and it was nighttime. Humphrey had decided it was time for bed, and left for the tent. Stacy followed suit, oddly quite. When they got to the tent, Stacy raised Humphrey up to it, 'accidentally =' letting her hand slip, and graze a sensitive spot on a man. Humphrey gasped, and looked back at Stacy. She apologized instantly, and climbed up. She then opened the tent for herself and Humphrey.

Soon as they climbed in, Stacy noticed a red object. She wondered what it was, and grabbed it. She heard Humphrey moan, and wondered why. She pulled on the object again, and it resulted in more moaning. She then looked closely at what it was, noticing it belonged to Humphrey. Stacy blushed madly and let go.

Humphrey was panting, but felt the grip on him loosen. He looked back and saw Stacy madly blushing.

"Why'd ya, stop?" Humphrey

Stacy looked back up at him, and then the kicked in, full swing, forcing a goofy smile upon her. She then reached both of her hands for Humphrey, and grabbed wolfhood, stroking it back and forth. Humphrey moaned in pleasure as she rubbed him. She then picked up the pace and stroked him faster, precum leaking out his tip.

Stacy then decided to him in her mouth, which was easier said than done, as he was about a foot in length. Stacy then slammed him in the back of her throat, deepthroating him as much as possible. Humphrey gasped at the new sensation. Stacy began to bob her head up and down Humphrey's length. Stacy, now sucking on Humphrey's length, began to fondle his balls. To which he moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"Oh, don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" Humphrey said, his paw on the back of her now forcing her down. He couldn't hold it anymore. He finished in her mouth.

Stacy just drank it all up. Not a single drop was wasted. Stacy sat back, and started to remove her pants, once they were off she removed her panties. She then spread her legs for Humphrey to, and she exposed herself to him. Humphrey wasted no time, and began to lick her womanhood.

"AH!" Stacy moaned.

Humphrey shoved his tonged as far as it could go. Stacy started to feel a something brewing with her. She didn't know what it was, but like the feeling of it. Humphrey had then graced over her sensitive spot, which caused her to scream out in pleasure.

Humphrey started to lick faster, as she gasped at the strong amount pleasure he was giving her. Just like Humphrey, it wasn't before she climaxed. Without sudden warning, Humphrey tongue was hit with a sweet taste. He quickly licked it off of his muzzle, and quickly cleaned off Stacy. Speaking of Stacy, her mind drew a blank, as the orgasm she had felt was mind blowing **(Dirty pun not intended)**. She didn't think something like that would ever happen, but here she was.

Humphrey had than cuddled with her, as she did him, and they fell asleep in each others embrace. Sleeping in total bliss.

Unaware of the new threat hitting the town.

* * *

 **Well I have never written a lemon in any story, so here you guys go. Since this is my first one, please take it with a grain of salt. But other than that, there is nothing to report. Other than this story is going towards the 75% marker so, it will be coming to a close soon.**

 **Stay awesome, and until the next update have a good day/night! Bye~!**


	9. A Closer Friendship Or with Benifits

**. . .**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 9: A Closer Friendship. . . Or with benefits. . .  
**

* * *

 **(POV Change, Dakota & Winter)  
**

Winter kept walking in the same direction. He was no longer in the same, cold area he was in before. This new area was covered in snow. The trees changed as well, instead of the normal looking ones, they were completely black, all of them lacking leaves. The trees all seemed to cast a dark shadow that caused unease in anyone who walked in it's shadow. Winter had kept an eye out for any of the infected. Since it had bee awhile since he had seen anything, even a carcass. But soon, his question was answered as a still black figure appeared in Winter's vision. He stiffened at the sight of the figure. Winter woke Dakota up, and grabbed his rifle.

"Huh, what?" She asked lazily.

Winter put his finger to his mouth, motioning for her to keep quite, while reaching for his M4. She listened and shut up, while looking in the direction he was looking in. She saw a lone figure in the distance, not moving an inch she hunkered to the ground. Winter however, had his rifle trained on the figure.

Winter's boots made a loud crunch as he walked passed the dead leaves. Cringing as the crunching seemed to grow louder as he took a step closer to the figure. Slowly as he got closer he began to make out features on the figure. They weren't alive, Winter could tell that much. First of all they weren't moving an inch, second, they would've noticed him by now if they were alive given the crunch of snow and leaves as Winter stepped towards the figure.

Winter was right behind him, and tapped his shoulder with his gun. Nothing. He walked around to face it, and found it was dead. He, was dead, since it looked like a male. But the body was frozen. He then tapped it again, and the hand twitched. Winter jumped back and shot it. He didn't kill it, since it was still twitching. Winter noticed it slow movement as it tried to get up. Winter pit the man down by bashing his head in. He made a mental note of the infected slowing down in cold environments.

This could prove useful in the long run, since they could literally hide in the mountains and let the infected freeze. But their were flaws with that plan, first is food, and the second is they would freeze as well. Winter saved the thinking for later since he started to feel the affect pf hypothermia, he no longer felt his hands, the gloves he wore weren't meant to protect him from the cold. He was sure that Dakota was probably freezing since she was shaking. he then picked her back up, and put her in his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wiggling.

"To share body heat, I saw you shivering so. . . Unless you'd rather freeze out here." Winter joked.

"No-no-no-no-no!" She frantically replied.

"Calm down, it was only a joke." Winter reassured.

"Oh." She said.

Winter and Dakota stayed silent as walked. Winter was more so trying to focus on his surroundings, while Dakota looked around, her head barely poking out his vest. Winter was on edge because of the disturbing trees, and how they seemed to move in his peripheral. Every time he checked, they stopped. It had him on edge, on the other hand, Dakota was looking around, surveying the area. Winter had thanked god that it wasn't snowing, but fortuned frowned at him, as a snow flake landed on his nose. Then more followed, before long, it became unbearable. He no longer could see the trees to his left or right, which _seemed_ goo, but it left them open to a sneak attack. They were nearly blind, and could barely see a few feet in front of themselves.

Dakota then spotted a dim light up ahead. On closer inspection, their seemed to be two of them, floating in the air. It was soon followed by a giant structure. The pair of lights started to float towards them, which was accompanied by loud thuds against the ground that shook. Winter pulled Dakota out and set her down, and then grabbed his rifle.

Soon the 'Structure' turned out to be some giant monster, having _blades_ for arms. It skin was a dull gray, as it came to view. Winter was frozen along with Dakota in fear, as it stared them down. The monster broke the silence by roaring a terrifying screech. after it finished it charged at break neck speeds at Winter, who miraculously dodged by the literal hair on his head.

 **(Ultra Instinct - Pokemixer92 remix - watch?v=lX-iQi5qudU)**

The monster swung again. Winter dodged it and started shooting the beast, which proved only to annoy it. It swung with the flat side of the blade and knocked Winter into a nearby tree. pain shot Through Winter's back as he smacked the tree. Winter got back up and dodged another killing blow. He shot towards the face of the monster which he could see because of the glowing purple eyes that it had. The beast then swung for Winter who failed to dodge fast enough, and cut is mid section.

"Gaaah!" Winter shout as the blade cut him.

He fell to the ground in pain, and the monster saw it's opportunity to finish off Winter. It walked over to Winter menacingly, as he struggled to crawl away. It stepped on Winter's Back, causing his to scream out in intense agony as he felt his bones shatter. The monster raised it's arm-blade ready to kill Winter, but noticed Dakota standing a couple of feet away like a deer in headlights. The monster walked over to Dakota ready to kill her. It rushed her and kicked her into a tree. Winter got his rifle and started to fire the monster.

"Hey you cum guzzling bastard! OVER HERE!" Winter shouted as he sot the monster.

The bullets felt like bugs were biting it. The monster turned back to Winter and went to kill him first. Dakota groaned in pain as the beast walked away. Winter shouted to Dakota for her to get up and run, but she couldn't hear him.

"RUN! GET UP RUN!" Winter shouted. The monster went to shishkebeb Winter, but he ducked away from her.

Winter pulled out hi last grenade, and pulled the pin on the bomb, and chucked it at the monster. Winter dashed over to Dakota as the grenade went off, sending the beast tumbling to the ground. Winter rushed over to Dakota checked her for any injuries. He found nothing, and shook her to try an wake her up. She slowly woke up as he shook her. He then snatched her up, and took off in the opposite direction of the beast.

Speaking of, the beast had regained it's composure and stood back up. It roared and gave chase. Winter had took off to the left into the heavy forested area, and off the main road. The beast tried, but it simply could not go further. It roared out in anger as it's meal escaped it.

Winter and had carried the semi-conscious Dakota as he raced away form whatever the hell that thing was.

 **(End OST)**

After fifteen minutes of non-stop sprinting, his leg muscles burned, and begged for him to stop. He listened to them, and rested by a nearby tree. He held Dakota to his chest, and sat next to the tree. The ground was cold, but right now he ignored it. He looked back at Dakota, and grimaced as he now noticed a small gash on her face. He put her back in his vest and shared his warmth with her. But his vision faded as he lay there. His body numb with Hypothermia, as the blood ran from his midsection. Right as he was about to pass out, a sudden wiggling sensation brought him back. He looked down, and found Dakota waking back up. She looked at him lazily, before remembering the danger they were in.

She scurried out of his shirt and examined him. She gasped when she saw his condition. His skin was slightly pale, and blood was gushing out of his stomach. She panicked, and looked around for any sort of shelter.

"Don't go anywhere!" She said to Winter, who replied with a smart-ass comment.

She rushed off in search of shelter. In less than a minute she saw an empty cave, she looked inside found nothing. She mentally screamed 'yes' over and over, and ran back to Winter. She made it back to him.

"Can you stand?" Dakota asked.

"I. . . Don't. . .k. . .now. . ." Winter replied, slowly losing the fight of sleep.

"Well, then I'll drag you!" She said, biting his shoulder of his vest, and dragging him to the cave. It was slightly longer due to her having to drag someone who easily weighed over two hundred pounds. She made to the cave in five minutes, and leaned Winter against a wall. She then tore some of his shirt off, and made a _very_ bad, makeshift bandage. It soaked up the blood, and stopped him from bleeding which was good. The next problem was heat. He was ice cold by the time she got him to the cave. She then did something embarrassing. She got under his clothes. . . and his underwear. To say she wasn't blushing, would be a lie.

She felt 'Him' against herself which turned her on. Her womanhood flared as she felt his girth press against her. She couldn't help herself anymore. She positioned herself to where he rear was in Winter's face, and vice versa. She was amazed by his size. She then took him in her mouth. A moan came from behind her as she sucked him down. She continued to suck him off, slowly building up speed. She then felt a pair of hands grab her rear, as something moist penetrated her.

"Ooooh~" Dakota moaned.

Winter had woken up from the sexual touch on his arousal. She turned back, and found that Winter had pressed her butt to his face, and was 'Eating' her out. She went back to his arousal, and continued to suck him off. Slow, her tongue lapped around his arousal faster and faster as each second passed. Both of them closing in on their climax.

Winter had then stuck three finger's inside of Dakota and she screamed out in pleasure, and finished right there. Winter then shoved her head down, and finished right there as well, filling her mouth with semen. She drank it all, and wiped whatever she missed with her paw. Same for Winter as he wiped his face clean.

She repositioned her self to face Winter, and kissed him. He embraced it, and wrapped his arms around her. She loved the feeling, and wanted fall asleep in his embrace. She didn't even know why, but when he holds her like this, she feels safe, like nothing will ever happen when he holds her.

She laid her head down on his chest, and closed her eyes. Winter was about to do the same, but felt like he was forgetting something. . .He brushed it off, and fell asleep. I mean, it wasn't _that_ important, was it?

* * *

 **Whelp, thats all for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the lemon within it. This is my first attempt at writing them, so please don't expect the greatest out of me for lemons. Also, happy mother-fucking Thanksgiving! A won't update for awhile due to family reasons, y'know celebrating the holiday, and such. So please be patient, this story won't die like the others before! Beside I'm super close to the end. There might be mistakes, just let me know in PM or review, and I'll fix it!**

 **Have a happy holiday season, and good day/night depending on when you reading this! Bye~!**


	10. The Suburbs

**Welcome back, uh, nothing to report other than it's super cold. Well, besides that Christmas is coming up, and I'll be making special for the season. But thats for a later date, so I wont spoil it for you guys,  
**

 **I present you~!**

* * *

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **The Rabies Outbreak**

 **Chapter 10: The Suburbs. . .**

* * *

 **(24+ hours later)**

Along the outskirts of a decimated city, were a group of Special Forces. Out of the five, three of them were armed with assault rifles, another armed with a Barret 50 cal., while the finale soldier was equipped with a small handgun. All of them were held up in a small house, infected walking around it, trying to find a way up to the humans. The soldier all had their home flag on their shoulder. Germany. A black, red, and orange stripe in that order was on their shoulder.

"Vere is ze support? Command has gone cold, and ve are stranded vith nothing but our guns, und clothes." Pvt. Eva stated.

"Ich weiß es nicht. . ." Pvt. Von Vex replied.

Eva, the only female of the group, was the only one who could speak English. Vex, the sniper, only spoke German, as well as everyone else. Vex was looking for any way out, since they were stranded inside a house they barely made it to. They were told to clear the suburban region, which went south faster than expected. The tank they were sent with was quickly overrun by runner's, and to top it off, command had abandoned them. No food, and a little ammunition, things looked bleak for the small regiment of infantry.

Vex was scoping out a small building, a bakery, and found something interesting. A civilian was walking around, holding an ax, hacking and slashing at any infected getting to close. On closer inspection, Vex noticed this person was in a small hospital gown. This was a little unnerving to Vex, as he called out to the other's.

He walked back down, and found Corporal Chris tending to a small bite on Pfc. Jenkins. Vex remembered the bloodcurdling scream Jenkins emitted when the stalker bit into his arm. Ever since then, his condition has steadily declined. It hurt Vex to see Jenkins like this. He walked over Eva, who was tampering with a small radio.

Vex had tapper her shoulder, and she turned to him. Vex saw something in her eyes he thought he'd never see. Fear. She wasn't scared of death at all, she feared the pain that came with it.

"Nur, hör auf, Es funktioniert nicht, versuch Chris mit Jenkins zu helfen oder etwas Produktives." Vex said.

"Fine." Eva said, walking away from the radio, and over to where Jenkins is. Vex had looked over to a soldier looking out the window, this soldier being the only one on guard duty. Vex had tapped his shoulder, and got his attention. They looked at him, and asked what he wanted. He asked if they had found anything, and they replied with a no.

Vex had left them, and returned to his roof, and continued scouting. The man he had seen before was nowhere to be found. Vex ignored it, and kept looking around for any way of escape. Vex noticed a small car a about a half mile away. He noticed the alarm still activated, and brewed a plan up. But with him shooting the car, he would drag the attention of more infected. He could just shoot the infected, and have the other's make a break for it, but that would leave him stranded. He didn't know what to do, every escape he found before had a sacrifice no one wanted to take. He thought trailed back to the car, he could set it off, and they all run, but there was the chance of running into a horde in the region. They would be killed.

A scream pierced the air. Vex ran down the steps, and found Jenkins slumped over, with blood oozing out of his throat. Chris was a couple feet away, on the ground. Vex ran over to Jenkins, and checked for a pulse. There was none to be found, as the veins in Jenkins arm blackened, at an accelerated rate. Vex looked at Jenkins eyes. They were cold and set Jenkins back down, he looked for something to cover him up with. He walked over to a couch, and pulled the cover off it, and laid it over Jenkins corpse.

"Vhat do ve do, sir?" Eva asked.

Vex explained his plan to them, with him shooting the car, and them escaping. They were a little hesitant to go with the plan, but all the other options of staying were something they couldn't go with. They would starve if they stayed, so they packed there things, which wasn't much, and headed out.

Vex held his breath, and lined his sights up with the lone Subaru. He pulled the trigger, and the shot exploded out of the barrel, and into the back of the car, which sparked it's alarm to life. The infected all did a 180* degree turn to the car, and dashed for the car, thinking it was fresh food.

The group of soldiers jumped out and ran from the building, with the infected leaving them behind. The infected reached the car, and began to pound it in oblivion, as the soldiers escaped. But, the plan was doomed, as the house wall was shattered. In the newly made hole, stood a monster that was horrifically disfigured. One of it's arms was bloated up with skin and boils, while it's other arm stayed the same. It's height was about eight feet. The soldiers didn't know who it was, until they noticed it clothing. It was military clothing. This was Jenkins.

'Jenkins' roared, and charged at the group of soldiers, and tried to swing at them. The swing hit Eva, who tried to run, but failed. 'Jenkins' hit her in the chest, and flung her backwards. Vex started to shoot 'Jenkins' who merely shrugged the bullets off, as he charged at Vex. The arms missed by a mile, and Vex unloaded more rounds into 'Jenkins' mutated face.

Chris fired at 'Jenkins', and failed to notice the infected closing in on him. The latched on to his back, and feasted on him, as he screamed bloody murder. They dragged him to the ground, and devoured him. Vex, and the other soldier, decided to run away. Eva shouted for them, but they left her behind. 'Jenkins' walked over to Eva, and smashed his mutilated fist into her head, causing a muffled scream, followed by a squirt all over the grass. Eva was killed.

Vex and the other soldier were running for their lives as they ducked and dashed between houses and cars. The infected were having trouble keeping up, but they chased them nonetheless. Vex jumped over a lawn chair, but the other soldier tripped and fell, the infected raced around the corner, and they went for the un-named soldier. He waled for Vex to come back, but he ignored his plea, and left him behind. The infected sunk their teeth into the mans leg, arms, and back as he screamed for Vex to just kill him.

Vex on the other hand, was starting to tire from the running, and the gear weighing him down. He rounded a corner, and ran into a terrifying beast. It stood at a staggering fifteen feet tall. A purple glow came with it's eyes, along with two huge blades for arms. It skin resembled that of solid stone, but the blood on the blade obscured it look, giving it a menacing feel to it. It's 'mouth' opened up, releasing a high pitched screech, and it raised it's blade.

Vex screamed as he grabbed his rifle and shot the monster, which was a Cutter. He fought hard, but in the end, the threat prevailed, and impaled Vex on it's blade, which elicited a scream of agony from Vex, who began to cough up blood. The Cutter raised Vex to it's face. Vex was beyond terrified as the Cutter opened it's 'mouth', and slammed it down on the upper-half of Vex, who tried to scream, but it was muffled as the 'mouth' clamped down on him. Blood spurted out like a mini fountain, as the Cutter chomped the rest of him.

A couple feet away, hiding inside a small house, was our original protagonist, Max Bishop, who was clad in a hospital gown. Wielding a bloody fire ax, with an AR strapped to his back. A Bandage was wrapped around his left leg, that had a blossom of blood formed on it. Max witnessed the horror, of the Cutter. Max was watching it through a small, rectangular basement window. He had watched the hole thing play out, with the cowardly act of the marine, Vex, who abandoned his entire regiment. Max slowly creped away from the window, as to not be ripped apart by the monster a couple feet away from him.

Max had somehow escaped the facility, since the infected pounding on his enclosure, chased after something else. From what Max heard, it was a gunshot. Max didn't know who it was, but thanked who ever drew the infected away. Though he _did_ run across something useful. . .

* * *

 **(Earlier)  
**

* * *

Max was creping along the hallway, hugging the wall tightly. The stench of blood hung heavily in the air, which probably came from the smear marks of blood on the wall. Max had came across a door labeled 'MILITARY PERSONAL ONLY'. Max's curiosity got the best of him, as he creped into the room silently. Max gripped the door handle, and twisted it, before pulling the door open. Max saw nothing but chaos as he entered the room. Blood was everywhere, along with paper's lightering the floor with spent bullet casings.

Max walked over to a tipped over filing cabinet. Max scooped up a file, which was labeled "Keter'*. The file was based on a sole entity, which held long blades, and had stone colored skin, with piercing purple eyes. The entity stood at, on paper, a shocking fifteen tall. Max was disturbed at how something like this happened. He hoped that he would never encounter such a creature.

Max slowly shuffled out of the room, seeing no further reason to be in there. . .

* * *

 **(Present)**

Max was now walking upstairs, leaving the basement in search of better clothing. Since the gown was dirty, and torn. He went into a small upstairs bedroom, and tore the room apart in search of apparel. After about ten minutes, he found a small white tank-top, blue skinny jeans, which were uncomfortable, and some black sneakers. Everything else was apparel for women. Max quickly threw the clothing on, and sat on the bed, taking in the comfort he was going to leave soon.

Max knew he couldn't stay in the house, there was no food, and there were many openings to the house, it was practically a giant colander. Max got off the comfy bed, and headed downstairs. Max walked to a window, and peaked out the blinds. The tall, Cutter was walking about, minding it's own business. Max scoped around it, and found the infected had moved on, leaving behind bloody skeletons.

Max walked over to th door, and twisted the nob, and opened the door. He bolted outside, running like a maniac. The Cutter noticed him, and gave chase, while simultaneously releasing it's war cry. The Cutter raised it's blades, preparing for a 'Hack n' slash' move. It charged full speed, and swung it's blade downwards, barely missing Max by a foot. Max's adrenaline kicked in, and he gained a few feet from the Cutter and himself.

the Cutter raged, and began to swing frantically trying to hit Max. Max was barely managing to dodge the attacks, as the Cutter grew more, an more frustrated. Max pulled the AR from his back, and began to take shot's at the Cutter, who was annoyed by the act. Max aimed one of his shot's for it's head, and took out it's left eye. A squirt of blood came, followed by a screech of agony as it fell to it's knees. Max saw his opportunity to escape, and took it. He kept running, never stopping to take shot's at the Cutter, who was now managing to stand to it's feet.

Max rounded the street corner, and ran in between two houses, The Cutter ran around the corner a few seconds later, lost sight of Max. It looked around and roared in anger, as Max had escaped it's grasp. It stomped away, looking for something to kill and eat.

Max however was breathing heavily as he escaped the then pulled the magazine out of his gun, and noticed he spent half of his magazine on the Cutter. He grimaced at how he waisted so much ammunition, but saved the self bashing for later. Max looked around the corner, and saw not a trace of the Cutter anywhere. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out form the corner. max checked behind him, and saw the barrel of a gun pointed at him. He gasped, and turned to face the wielder.

It was a women, who was holding a Glock pistol, which was painted black. She had a serious look in her eyes. She broke the silence.

"Give me everything you have, and I wont hurt you." She said.

Max stayed silent, as she looked at him. She then ordered hims to give up his belongings, but he repented.

"Now, everything you own, is mine now. Give it!" She demanded. pressing the cold barrel to his forehead. Max then swiped it away, before brining the ax down on her foot. It connected, and severed her foot off, as she screamed in pain. Blood squirted out like a faucet, as she fell to the ground. The ground was knocked away from her, so she was unarmed. She was no longer a threat. Max held the ax to her throat,and he glared at her. She bared a look of pity, as she looked upon her judgment.

A roar split into the air, as they both turn, and found the Cutter had returned seeking vengeance. Max looked at the Cutter in horror, before running away. The girl turned and screamed for him to help her. He turned back and looked at her. He felt the merciful part of his heart tell him to go back, while the rest of his body said no. He listened to the good side.

He ran back, and threw the girl over his shoulder, as he bolted away from the Cutter, who had closed the gap between them quickly. The Cutter was once again madly swinging at the prey alluded it before, and it wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Or so it thought.

Max had one trick card up his sleeve. Max reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small pipe bomb he had found off of a dead body. Of course he had to pull the pin, but he had that covered already. The only problem was the fuse timer, he didn't know how long the timer was before it blew. He could only guess.

Max tempted fate, and ripped the pin out with his teeth, which made a small 'tink' sound. Max chucked the bomb behind them, and he was met with a deafening explosion. The bomb exploded, which sent Max and the girl flying forward, the Cutter had a chunk of it's front leg taken off, as it feel to the ground with a heavy thud. Max landed face first into the ground, with the girl landing on his head.

The girl, slowly, rose to her feat, and grabbed the AR, and pointed it at Max's head. Max sluggishly stood up, and looked back at the girl. He looked astonished, but raised his hands in defeat. He glared dagger's at the girl, who padded him down.

"Now, you come with me. . ." She said coldly.

"So, that's how you repay your savior? You betray them?" Max asked with venom.

"No, were rescuing people like you, and since you know how to use a gun, we need someone like you." The girl replied.

". . . Well you could at least-" A roar cut Max's sentence off, as a monster that towered over them. It had what looked like a boil ridden arm, as well as boils that enveloped it's neck. It's jaw hung low, if not fused with it's own neck. The rest of the body looked pink, except the blood red boils on it. The creature roared, and started to charge at them.

Max and the girl sprinted away from the new monstrosity that was chasing them, The monster slowly gained speed as it chased them, roaring and gaining the attention of infected everywhere. Max noticed the infected closing in on them. From all sides. Max didn't know if he could pull himself out of this one. But if he did, he was damn lucky. . .

* * *

 **Sorry I was gone for so long, but hey I'm back, and I got eggnog in my flask, and all my presents are wrapped, with people saying 'Like oh my god, is that Saint Nick?'. . .**  
**

 **Also this chapter broke my 3000 word limit, so a mini yay for me!**

* * *

 **References will have this * at the end of them.**

 *** 'Keter' - A classification rank used in SCP: Containment breach, and the SCP wiki.**

 **** A Hollywood Undead line, used in their song call 'Hollywood Undead - Christmas'.**

* * *

 **Have a holly jolly Christmas, and thank you for reading my lil' story, which is going to over in about five chapters, if not less.** **See ya next time, bye~!**


End file.
